Strike of twelve
by kiss4u2
Summary: This is one of the frist fan fiction i ever wrote. Hope you enjoy


The Strike of 12  
  
Chapter1  
  
The golden sun that penetrated the widow made her hair shine. Phoebe Halliwell stepped away from the widow and gazed across the bedroom.  
  
Phoebe lives with her two sisters in a manor they inherited from their dearly departed grandmother. The 3 girls were all in there 20's and were very beautiful. With auburn color hair and brown eyes. But Phoebe and her sisters were no ordinary family at all. In fact you might say they were supernatural. They were the "Charmed Ones". Three sister who were devoted to fight evil and protect the innocent. They were what we today call "Witches". Prue, the eldest sister ,with the power of telekinesis and astral-projection. Piper, the middle sister, with the power to freeze time. Then there's the youngest, Phoebe, with the power to see into the future. They live in a Victorian styled house in San Francisco.  
  
She walked over to her canopy mirror and stared at her reflection. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Phoebe looked away from the mirror and to the door. The door knob jiggled.  
  
"Phoebe? You awake?" Prue said as she patiently waited by the door. Phoebe walked over and opened the door. She leaned against the door jamb.  
  
"Morning", she retorted as she stepped out of her room into the hallway.  
  
Prue was up early as always and was fully dressed for work in a shirt suit. Her hair was perfectly done and her makeup was perfect. Phoebe on the other hand had her Moon & Stars PJ's on.  
  
Phoebe gazed over to Piper's door.  
  
"She's already left to go do some work at P³" Prue said following her sister's gazed. P³ is the name of Piper's night club that she owns. Prue shifted her weight to one foot."I have a early meeting at the magazine, could you please pick up my gown at the cleaners?"  
  
Phoebe gave her a questioning glance. "For what?", she asked.  
  
"Phoebe remember tonight I have a big dinner at the "Silver Ball" tonight. The mayor invited all the big companies in town to celebrate the prosperity of the community", Prue explained.  
  
"Oh right, now I remember, isn't P³ catering?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue nodded.  
  
"Phoebe are you sure you don't want to come? You now my boss said to invite you if you wanted to go." Prue said looking at her watch.  
  
"I have a lot of studying to do for my college exam." Phoebe just started college again since she dropped out to move to New York with her boyfriend.  
  
"Ok well if you change your mind let me now. I have to go. Bye" Prue said as she gave phoebe a sisterly peck on the cheek.  
  
Phoebe followed her sister to the door and weakly smiled. It sometimes bothered Phoebe to see her sister go out to work. Since she never worked a day in her life. "Bye" she called giving her a little wave. She sighed and shut the door. She ran up the stairs 2 at a time and went to her room to look at her wardrobe.  
  
"What to wear?" she thought to herself pulling out a green sun dress. "Ick" she threw it on the bed. "Well this should be fine" she said holding up beige cargo knickers and a red halter top. After she was dressed she ran downstairs to the living room and started to tidy up. She glanced over to the old wooden grandfather clock. She stopped.  
  
It read 9:30 a.m.. Phoebe narrowed her eyes. " Wasn't I supposed to do something at 9?" she thought. All of a sudden something clicked. "Oh no!! I'm late! Piper's gonna kill me. How could I forget I was supposed to help her with the food?!?" Phoebe grabbed her coat and raced to the door. She looked down at her feet. Phoebe forgot to put on shoes. "Can this morning get any worse?" she huffed as she ran upstairs to get them.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The heat from the stove seemed to suck the air out of the room. Piper sighed and looked around. She wiped her brow with a towel and looked at her watch. "Where is Phoebe she thought", getting a bit annoyed.  
  
Just then, Sara the bartender for the P³, walked into the kitchen. Piper turned around in relief, " Hi. Here to help?"  
  
Sara smiled. "I think so" she said looking around. " You could use all the help you can get".  
  
Piper looked around at the sink full of dishes and the rows of unfinished platters. "You could say that. Here put these in the van" She said as she handed Sara a few trays. Just then she heard the entrance door open. She stopped and watched Sara leave out the back door . Piper then walked out into the bar area. "Phoebe? Is that you?" she asked. No answer. She asked again. Still no answer.  
  
All of a sudden Piper felt a chill up her spine. She quickly did a about- face and looked around wildly. "H..h..hello?" she stuttered. Piper began to feel cold , extremely cold. It felt as if her insides were freezing. "What the?" she said as she leaned against the bar. She put her hand on her chest. Just then the club door opened bring a stream of sunlight into the club.  
  
"Piper I'm here to the rescue" Phoebe shouted playfully as she hopped down the stairs. She spotted Piper and her expression changed. They exchanged stares. Phoebe ran to her. "Piper what's wrong?"  
  
Everything faded. The cold and the pain. Piper stood up straight. Phoebe could sense that something was very wrong. "What happened?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I..I don't know" ,Piper whispered. Sara walked back in. "Hey phoebe!" she said enthusiastically as she went to pick up more trays. "Hi" phoebe responded quietly. Sara gave a smiles and started to stack the trays on the bar.  
  
Phoebe can you help me in the kitchen please?" Piper said fixing her hair. As to say "we need to go somewhere alone." "Sure "she responded .  
  
They both walked into the kitchen. Phoebe crossed her arms. "What happened?" she asked worriedly. Piper looked at her. "Some thing cold, freezing feeling".  
  
Phoebe narrowed her brow. "Are we dealing with the Evil Snowman Demon?" she said playfully. Piper didn't laugh. "Nice thought but no" Piper said handing Phoebe a tray of food. "Don't worry about it… Now go work!" Piper grinned even though deep inside she was worried.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Her eyes opened. Suddenly she was in a meeting. She looked around. " I must have fell asleep", Prue thought as she straightened herself up in her chair. Her boss stood in the front of the room talking. He paced slowly back and forth not realizing Prue's mistake of falling asleep. "And in conclusion to my speech…..have a nice day and I look forward to seeing each and everyone of you tonight". Everyone rose out of their chairs, gathering their portfolios, and left the room.  
  
Prue gazed around the room , realizing she was the only one left. " Geez Prue you had a full night of sleep…get it together", she thought to herself while gathering her things. She got up and left. She left the building and walked into the company parking lot towards her car. All of a sudden she felt very cold. Prue leaned against the car. She looked around the empty parking lot.  
  
"What's happening she thought as she felt a pain in her chest. Frantically she looked around for anything, anyone, but came up empty. She felt, as if everything inside her was gonna collapse. She felt as if something cold was suffocating her. Prue tried to scream but couldn't. Her cell phone rang. Suddenly the cold seemed to disappear. Prue stood and smoothed out her skirt. She pushed a wisp of her bang out of her eyes and looked around. Then she pulled out her cell phone from her bag.  
  
" H…Hello." She said out of breath as she walked backwards toward her car scanning the parking lot.  
  
"Yo Prue!" Phoebe said excitedly as always.  
  
Prue breathed out a sigh of relief. "Phoebe its you", she said sounding relieved. Prue stepped into her car.  
  
"Piper told me to tell you that after your meeting you better get your photography butt down here to help us. She's about to pull her hair out", Phoebe grinned. "We need all the help we can get.  
  
Prue laughed a little for the first time today. "Tell her I'll be right there…and we have a little supernatural occurrence to deal with".  
  
Phoebe frowned into the phone. "Ugh! Another demon?" Phoebe said disappointedly . "Bye"  
  
"Be right there ,bye." Prue said as she flipped the bottom of the cell phone shut and turned on the ignition while she took one more glance around.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A few drops of sweat rolled down her brow. The sun made a glaring shine off the metal of the van. Phoebe shielded her eyes as she shut the van's sliding door. She wiped her brow. "I can't believe these trays could be so heavy", she thought.  
  
Just then, she saw Prue's car in the distance. Piper walked over to Phoebe. Piper put her hand over her eyes so she could see.  
  
"Good Prue's here", Piper said turning to Phoebe. "Do you think we have enough food? I mean, if we don't and they run out, the whole dinner will be ruin and it would be all my fault and….", Piper panicked. By this time she was babbling.  
  
Phoebe grabs her arms to stop her from moving. She took a deep breath telling Piper to do the same.  
  
Prue came walking over. She looked at Piper. " It's a good thing Piper didn't start to panic too early", she teased as she looked at her watch. "Only 4 hours before it starts", she said with a smile.  
  
Piper leaned over and pinches Prue's arm. Prue made a face. "Geez… I was only kidding!".  
  
" Ok Prue, spill it. What supernatural thing happened to you today?" Phoebe asked crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't really know exactly. I just felt really cold." Prue said uncomfortably. This caught Piper's attention big time.  
  
"Kind of like a freezing feeling?" she asked looking at Prue.  
  
Prue narrowed her brow. "Yeah..wait..how did you…?"  
  
Piper gave her the trademark Halliwell look. The "Its already happened before" look.  
  
"Uh..should we look in the BOS?" Phoebe asked. The BOS was what the girls called the (Book of Shadows) was their guidebook to witchcraft. Its gives information about demons, how to vanquish them, and spells.  
  
" That's a good idea Phoebes" Prue said as she checked her watch again. "Phoebe did you pick up my gown at the cleaners?"  
  
" Huh? Oh that." Phoebe said wrinkling her forehead trying to remember. She looked down.  
  
"OK! I'm to nervous to get angry right now…this ball is way to important to me." Prue steamed.  
  
" I know honey" Phoebe said stroking Prue's hair. "And I wont let anything ruin that. Lets pick it up on the way to the manor.  
  
Piper looked around. "That's a good idea, all the foods ready and all we need to do is get ready."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What could it have been?" Phoebe questioned. It was the topic they were discussing all the way home in the car.  
  
Prue put her gown over the back of the loveseat. She turned back around accidentally knocking over a vase filled with water. She gasped as she watched it fall towards her dress. All of a sudden it stopped in mid-air.  
  
Piper stood there with her hands out in front of her. "Its ok ,I got it " she said quietly looking at Prue. Then with a slight movement of her hand Prue set the vase back on the table. " What would you do without me?" Piper asked grinning. Prue wrinkled her nose.  
  
"How come I don't have a active power" Phoebe said like a little kid then she smiled. Then she started up the stairs towards the attic. Prue and Piper followed her.  
  
They all went to the dusty, old, attic. The Book of Shadows was set on a wooden podium by the window. They all approached it. Prue opened the cover and started looking through it.  
  
Phoebe put her hands in her pockets. "What exactly are we looking for?" she asked quietly.  
  
Prue shrugged. Piper looked up nervously. The only person or thing that's ever made me feel so uncomfortable was….Jeremy" Piper stuttered ,then realizing what she was saying.  
  
Jeremy was a warlock who made Piper think she loved him. He used that to try to kill Piper and her sisters. Piper was crushed.  
  
Phoebe and Prue both looked up at the same time. By their expressions you could tell they were creeped out.  
  
"But we killed him..right?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Right..of course.. just forget I said anything Piper said looking out the attic widow. Prue looked at Piper sympathetically and sighed.  
  
Phoebe looked at her watch. "It's 4:00 now, so we have some time to figure out whatever or whoever wants to hurt us before the ball.  
  
Just then a white silhouette of a man formed behind Piper. Then it filled in and a man appeared. Piper quickly turned around.  
  
"Leo" she said sounding relieved  
  
Leo was the Charmed Ones white lighter. He protects them and he gives them info about demons and such. He has the power to orb and to heal. He is also involved with Piper. Even though in the magic world a witch and a white lighter cannot fall in love they try to make it work, You could say they are destined to be together.  
  
"We have a little problem " Piper quickly added.  
  
He smiles quickly faded as he brush his hand through his blond hair. His expression changed as he looked up.  
  
"Leo?…oh they want you?" Piper said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Leo nodded. "You know how the higher powers can be..always wanting something." Leo said. Piper nodded. He gave her a quick kiss as he disappeared in that same white light. Piper looked down. "I hate it when he does that." Piper says as she sighs and starts to turn the pages of the BOS opposite of Prue.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I cant believe we didn't find anything. Nada ,Nothing, Zero, Zilch……" Phoebe said out of anguish as she walked back down the two flights of stairs to the living room.  
  
"We get the picture !"Prue called after her. Prue looks out her watch , then at Piper. "It's six o'clock , we have to get ready the ball starts in two hours".  
  
Piper sighed. "Ok but I don't feel good about leaving Phoebe here alone, especially now" Piper said walking into her room and shutting the door.  
  
"Phoebe are you sure you'll be ok here by yourself?" Prue asked from the tops of the stairs .  
  
"Prue I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need you guys to be all worried about me. I'll be fine" Phoebe said as she walked into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.  
  
Prue sighed. "Whatever you say" Prue mumbled to herself walking into her room.  
  
"Big sister….always worried about me" Phoebe murmured as she walked towards the fridge. Then she spotted a picture of Andy and Derrel. Andy was a very close friend of the Halliwells. He was a detective and Derrel was his partner. Andy died last year because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time and was killed by a demon. Even though it was accident and no one could have saved him, Prue still thinks she's responsible for his death. Prue and Andy were a couple and in love.  
  
Phoebe smiled at the picture thinking of all the good times they shared. She took the picture and stuff it in her pocket. "You'll keep me company" Phoebe said patting her pocket. Phoebe opened the fridge and took out a bag of cookies. She walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. She gazed at the 6 college textbooks stacked up in front of her. Phoebe moaned and put her head in her hands.  
  
Just then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Phoebe yelled jumping off the couch. She went and opened the door. She opened it to find a jungle of flowers in a bouquet. Phoebe leaned over to the side. "H..hello?"  
  
A guy popped his head out from the side of the flowers. "Flowers for Ms. Piper Halliwell. "Oh..Oh!" Phoebe said taking the flowers.The weight of the flowers almost tipped her over. She stumbled to the living room and put them on the table. "Geez…who sent all of these" she said walking back to the door. She sighed the sheet and sniffed the air. "Hmm…not bad" she said grabbing her cookies and sitting back down. She started to eat them.  
  
Just then Piper started to descend from stairs. "Phoebe? Who was at the door?" she asked picking up the front of her skirt as she walked onto the landing. Prue followed her walking slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Oh it was just a huge bouquet of flowers for Piper…no biggy " Phoebe said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh ………Huh? Flowers for me?" Piper said trying to run with her high heels into the living room. Without looking up from her book Phoebe pointed to the huge bouquet on the coffee table.  
  
"Who's the secret admirer?" Prue grinned walking to the flowers and checking for a card. Piper's cheeks glow a bright pink, "Well who are they from?" she said anxiously. Prue made a face. "Funny…there isn't any". Piper put her hands on her hips and sighed. Phoebe still eating her cookies looked up. Her eyes widen. "Oh my God!.. You girls look so beautiful" Phoebe said jumping up. Piper hid behind Prue. "Uh oh ..she's cooing at us..what do we do?!?" Piper panicked playfully. "Run!," Prue shouted playfully.  
  
Phoebe put her hands on her hips and twirled her finger. "Spin for me". Piper cocked a eyebrow. "Just do it!" Phoebe pleaded. Prue spinned around and so did Piper. Phoebe smiled. "Now was that so hard?"  
  
"Phoebe help me with this," Piper said handing her a diamond necklace she got for her birthday last year. Phoebe latched it around her neck and stepped back. She grabbed her sisters wrist. "Ok now.. Piper DON'T worry, the food will be great. As for you Prue have a good time chatting with all those cute executive guys and if either of you need a breather…Derryl & Dan ,Our handsome next-door neighbor will be there to get you out of any boring social situation," Phoebe said. "Now go have a good time!" she said showing them out the door.  
  
Chapter7  
  
The whole room, luminous with lights from the light of the chandlers, was gasping in beauty. The British waltz played silently in the background. The room was elegantly decorated with silver drapes and silver sets at the dining area.  
  
Piper gazed around in awe. "Wow this place is great" she commented as Prue walked up beside her.  
  
"It sure is, one of the nicest places in town" she said in agreement as she gave a little social wave to someone she knew.  
  
Piper leaned over and whispered in Prue's ear "Look there's Dan and Derryl" she said as she pointed towards them. She caught their eye and gave them a smile. Prue nodded and smiled. Then Sara walked up behind piper. "Piper?" said Sara in her loud voice. Piper spun around and jumped. She was a bit edgy tonight. "Oh hi Sara… Whats wrong?"  
  
"Hi yeah we have a problem in the kitchen" Sara panicked. Piper turned to Prue and gave her the "Sorry have to go" look. Prue nudged her, "Don't worry about it. 


End file.
